


It's gonna be okay

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: After their match, Rhyno leaves the arena without a word. Heath needs to find him. He won't give up like that.





	It's gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after RAW (December 3, 2018) and is also based on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4rZrSuy6vI).

After their match, Rhyno left the arena – without taking a shower and without his bag. He even left his phone in the locker room. Heath didn't know what to do. He was sad and angry, but at the same time he was so shocked that he wasn't able to understand everything that had happened. So he decided to take a shower at first. Maybe Rhyno would come back soon. He didn't.

Heath got dressed and packed his bag. He stopped for a moment when he grabbed the referee shirt that Baron had given him earlier. He didn't want it. He'd worked so hard his whole life to become a wrestler. Heath shook his head. He would take care of this problem later. Right now there was something more important. He also packed Rhyno's bag before he went to their rental car. It was still locked. Of course it was. Rhyno had left in his ring gear. He didn't have the keys. He had nothing but a towel. Heath shuddered. Fortunately, it wasn't too cold in Texas. But his partner would still get sick if he ran around like that all night. He had to find him.

Heath put their bags in the car and locked it. Was there anyone Rhyno could have gone to? He didn't have a lot of friends on the current roster. He was from a different generation. His friends were Tommy Dreamer, Edge and Christian. None of them were here. So Heath asked around backstage. Dasha was the last person who had talked to Rhyno – or at least she'd tried to, even though he hadn't answered.

She told Heath the direction his tag team partner had headed, and Heath followed it. After searching some quiet spots, he finally found Rhyno sitting on some stairs. "I'm sorry..."

Rhyno winced and ducked his head when he heard the other man. Desperately, he wrapped the too small towel around his body. Heath sat down next to him, careful not to touch him. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I didn't want this." He looked down at his fidgeting fingers. "You let me win, didn't you? I would've never been able to beat you so fast if– "

"You got kids," Rhyno interrupted him, without taking his eyes off the ground.

_"We_ got kids. They love you, too." Finally, Heath reached out and put his hand on Rhyno's, squeezing it gently. It was cold. "Come home, please. We'll find a way. We'll make it work somehow, even if we have to live even more frugally..."

"I'm just a burden to your family."

"You're not!" Heath's eyes filled with tears. Now he knew for sure that Rhyno had let him win. He wrapped his arms around him and leaned his forehead against the side of Rhyno's head. "Please," he whispered into his ear. "I need you." He took off his jacket and draped it over his partner's shoulders. Rhyno let him.

"Are you sure?"

Heath stood up and grabbed Rhyno's arm. "I am." He knew he wouldn't be able to pull the stronger man against his will. So when Rhyno followed him to the car, Heath gave him a smile, insecure but hopeful. This wasn't the end for them yet. Maybe it was just the beginning of something new.

 


End file.
